Schatten
by Jec.Ocha
Summary: Sungmin perlahan-lahan menengok ke atas. Tidak ada siapapun. Namun, akhirnya dia melihat pria bertuxedo dengan darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya./Adik Sungmin memintanya untuk kembali, tetapi Sungmin terus menahan diri untuk bersama Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya kembali juga./ CHAP 2 IS UP author ganti pen name,chagiya.
1. Shadow

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **_

_**This story is Original by  
**_

* * *

"_Sungmin! Awas!"_

_Ckiitt…_

_Brakk.._

_Dukk._

"_Oh tidak! Kyu!" Sungmin menghampiri seorang pria yang jatuh tergeletak di jalan,_

"_Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah, Kyu!" Sungmin panik, bingung harus bagaimana. _

"_Aku tidak apa-apa" Pria itu tersenyum cukup lama, Sungmin hanya memandang dalam manik matanya. Sampai akhirnya senyum pria itu memudar, begitu juga dengan tertutupnya mata yang dipandang Sungmin._

"…_.."_

"_Tidak"_

"_Kyu!"_

* * *

**Sungmin's POV**

Di sekolah terdapat sebuah ruangan favoritku yaitu ruang seni. Setiap aku akan melukis, pasti akan terdengar alunan musik yang merdu. Yang aku tak pernah tahu asalnya darimana. Dengan alunan itu imajinasiku selalu muncul. Aku seperti tersihir dengan kemerduannya.

Kalau tentang diriku, aku bisa dibilang seorang anak yang mudah bergaul, setiap saat aku selalu dikelilingi teman-temanku. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk tenang, apalagi hobiku adalah melukis, dan aku sangatlah butuh ketenangan, karena itu setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung kabur ke ruang seni di gedung lama.

Karena ruang seni di gedung lama yang selalu tak terpakai dan aku yakin, diruangan itu aku bisa melukis dengan tenang.

* * *

Di ruang seni

Aku terus berpikir, kira-kira apa yang aku lukis saat ini.

"Apa aku menggambar piano saja ya?" gumamku.

"Karena aku pikir alunan itu akan terdengar lagi" aku tersenyum karena teringat akan sesuatu dan teringat akan dia.

Saat aku akan mulai melukis, langsung terdengar suara dentingan tuts piano. Dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku,

"Aku datang, Ming."

Aku mengenali suara itu, dengan senang hati, aku menengok ke belakang. Ku lihat sosok pria tampan, mengenakan tuxedo berjalan kea rah ku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kyu! Akhirnya kau datang." Aku tersenyum, lalu dia berdiri disampingku.

"Kau akan melukis apa, sayang?"

"Sesuatu yang amat kau sukai. Coba kau tebak, Kyu."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu bibirnya tertarik ke sebelah kanan, "Pianokah?"

Aku terkekeh, "Iya, tepat sekali."

"Kalau sudah selesai, taruh saja disitu, Ming!" Kyu menunjuk ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah. Lalu, sekarang kau ingin apa?" Tanya ku tanpa melihat ke arahnya, melainkan memandang kearah cat-cat air yang akan ku pakai. Sejujurnya aku ingin dia menjawab kalau dia ingin menungguku.

Lama, tak ada jawaban. "Kyu?"

"….."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke samping. Tetapi, tidak ada siapapun. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kesal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk melukis lagi dan terus mendengar alunan merdu yang mulai terdengar kembali.

Dengan konsentrasi dan ketenangan yang ku dapat, akhirnya ku selesaikan juga lukisan piano ini. Lalu, aku taruh diatas meja yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padaku tadi.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang seni, aku tersenyum kea rah meja tersebut. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan ruang seni.

Ku putuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen.

Aku pulang ke apartemen dengan berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalan pulang, aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti bingung, Siapa itu Kyuhyun? Baiklah, aku akan beritahu. Dia adalah pacarku. Kami berpacaran sejak aku kami kelas 1 SMP, sementara sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Rencananya setelah lulus, aku akan bertunangan dengannya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan keluargaku yang menentang hubungan kami, apa peduli ku terhadap mereka? Yang penting aku punya cinta yang besar untuk Kyu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Karena keluarga ku yang selalu menentang itulah, makanya aku kabur dan tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, aku tinggal disana dan juga pindah sekolah ke daerah sini. Aku tak peduli dibilang pembangkang, yang terpenting aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Tapi sayangnya….

Ah tidak, sudah lupakan lupakan! Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kesal…

"Sungmin!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, merasa terpanggil. Sampai mataku tertuju pada seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitam.

"Hae? Kenapa?"

"Kebetulan bertemu, aku juga akan pulang. Bersama ya?" tawar Hae.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, lalu kami jalan bersama ke apartemen.

Omong-omong dia ini orang yang tinggal disebelah apartemenku. Yah orangnya lumayan baik, walau terkadang mengesalkan.

Kita berjalan dalam diam, tapi lama-lama aku bosan juga.

"Hae."

"Ya?"

"Kau habis darimana?" Tanyaku, walau sebenernya mungkin apa yang aku pikirkan tentang jawabannya pasti benar.

"Kerja part-time." Jawabnya.

Tepat sesuai dugaanku.

"Sungmin." Gantian dia yang memanggilku, aku menoleh ke arahnya, sambil bergumam, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Min."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau masih suka melihat pacarmu?"

Aku diam, berhenti berjalan. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya..

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin yang sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal itu.

"A-ah tidak. Maaf maafkan aku, Min. Sepertinya aku salah bicara."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam, lalu kembali berjalan. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami kembali dalam suasana diam. Dalam hati aku mengeluh, kenapa rasanya lama sekali sampai diapartemen ya?!

"Min."

Oh Tuhan, ada apa lagi sih?

"Ya? Kenapa, Hae?"

"Malam ini, kau berencana untuk melakukan apa?"

"Aku belum tau." _apa-apaan si orang ini? Menanyakan hal yang belum akan aku lakukan._

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita membeli keperluan sehari-hari?" tawarnya. Aku meliriknya lalu kembali melirik ke arah lain.

"Nanti aku kirim e-mail kalau aku bisa."

"Baiklah."

"Hm, iya."

Akhirnya, setelah pembicaraan singkat itu selesai. Perjalanan ku dari sekolah sampai apartemen juga usai.

Sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenku, sebelum masuk aku melambai ke arah Donghae. Dan ku lihat dia tersenyum. Lalu, aku masuk ke dalam.

Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa biasa saja. Aku rindu, waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan.

Ku rebahkan diriku di sofa,

* * *

**"_when __we __begin to __feel __calm__, __a lot of things __that __would be unthinkable" – _**

Rasanya begitu tenang, bahkan kupikir aku akan tertidur. Tapi, aku salah. Terbersit satu wajah yang sangat aku kenal dalam benakku, wajah itu tersenyum bahagia dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya, juga menunjukkan giginya yang patah, dan bibirnya yang bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aku sukai…

_Deg._

"Hah hah hah.." aku terbangun dari tubuh yang sedang rebahan menganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan sih?" aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri karena kesal. Bagian di dadaku terasa sakit, menyesakkan.

"Ming?"

_Deg…_.suara itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ada orang tampan duduk disampingku ternyata, "Kyu?"

"Kau kenapa lagi, sayang?" tanya Kyu, aku lihat raut wajahnya tersirat rasa khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi."

Dia balas tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Kyu. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau-kalau aku ketiduran."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ke kamar saja, Ming." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, rasanya seperti ada yang hilang.

"Tapi, aku ingin disini dulu bersamamu, Kyu." Aku menatap manik matanya yang terlihat kosong itu,

"Aku bilang ke kamar, Ming!" dia mengalihkan wajahnya, aku kecewa. Lagi-lagi dia memerintahku.

"Baiklah." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. Ah maksudnya kamar aku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatiku,

Bosan, aku merasa bosan. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini, tapi aku bingung. Aku harus keluar dari apa? Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan hidupku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ajakan Hae tadi siang. Langsung saja aku berjalan keluar tanpa mengirim e-mail ke Hae.

Sebelum keluar dari apartemen, aku melihat keadaan di sekitarku, diruang tamu, di dapur, di apartemen ini. Tak ada Kyuhyun.

Kemana lagi dia?

Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku mengajak Hae untuk belanja. Mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik…

_Saat aku menutup pintu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum…menyeramkan. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, dan menutup pintu…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello, readers. Makasi banyak untuk readers yang dengan senang hati membaca cerita ini, begitu juga dengan readers yang tidak dengan senang hati membaca cerita ini.**

**Saking lamanya hiatus. Jadinya, author kakuuu banget buat bikin cerita. Btw, ada yang tau akun **_**privateeyewriter**_** gak? Itu aku. Haha, karena kelupaan password jadinya aku biarkan diriku untuk hiatus menulis. Sekarang aku ingin memulai hidup baru(?) disini. **

**Kembali ke cerita ini. Pada dasarnya, aku ingin cerita ini penuh dengan kisah romantisnya KyuMin. Tapi kayaknya belom dapet kisah romannya deh-_-**

**Yasudah, jangan lupa tungguin next chapternya yaa.**

**Readers yang baik, cantik, tampan. Jangan lupa review!**

**Arigatou!**

_**Regards,  
**_


	2. Refrain

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **__**Jec Ocha/**__**och**__**.ozz**_

_**Original by ME a.k.a Jec Ocha  
**_

_**(baru ganti pen name)**_

* * *

_Saat aku menutup pintu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum…menyeramkan. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, dan menutup pintu…_

**SCHATTEN **

Aku berjalan ke arah apartemen Donghae, apartemennya disebelah apartemenku, tapi entah rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menjejakkan kaki ke situ. Jantungku berdebar-debar, takut.

"Ming!"

_Deg.._

Lagi suara itu lagi, ya Tuhan. Aku harus apa?! Oke, ku putuskan untuk tak mempedulikannya. Tapi, suara itu…

"Kau ingin mengacuhkan aku, sayang? Baiklah, kau lihat nanti apa yang akan menjadi akibatnya, Ming!"

Tidak, aku lelah. Aku ingin menghirup nafas legaku dengan berbelanja. No Sungmin! Jangan kau dengarkan, berjalanlah!

Aku mengukuhkan apa yang aku putuskan, dengan enggan menengok kebelakang, aku berjalan ke sebelah apartemenku.

Saat sudah didepan pintu apartemen itu, aku menekan bellnya. Tak lama, pintu terbuka.

"Ming? Kenapa tidak kirim e-mail dulu?" Tanya Hae.

Sudah kuduga, hal itulah yang akan ditanya olehnya.

"Aku malas membuka _handphone_-ku." Dengan alasan yang seadanya aku menjawab.

"Masuklah kalau begitu." Ajaknya,

Aku masuk, lalu dia menutup pintunya. Dengan santai, aku duduk di sofanya. Merasa lega, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari apartemenku dan menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hae?"

"Ya?" Hae mengikutiku, dia duduk disampingku.

"Ajakanmu yang tadi, masih berlaku kan?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Ku rasa tidak, karena ini sudah malam." Dia tersenyum, aku menatapnya. Sebal.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Aku sengaja kesini, agar bisa bernapas lega, berbelanja, dan tak mempedulikan hal lain."

Ku lihat Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin, mungkin ya sedikit bingung dengan aku yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tapi, detik kemudian,

"Baiklah, manusia imut. Ayo!"

Dia beranjak dari sofa, lalu mengambil jaketnya yang berawarna hitam. Saat dia tepat didepanku, aku hanya diam menatapnya. Lalu, dia menarik tanganku, dengan sedikit malas aku berdiri dan mengikutinya.

OoOoOoO

**Author POV/At Mall**

"Hae, aku ingin makanan manis nih." Ucap Sungmin.

Lalu, Hae mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan manis.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Min?" Tanya Hae, lalu Min menggeleng.

Sesudah berbelanja beberapa keperluan, mereka berjalan ke arah toko baju. Dan Sungmin melihat baju yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, akhirnya mereka masuk ke toko baju itu, Sungmin langsung membawa baju tersebut untuk di coba.

Saat Sungmin mencoba baju itu di _fitting room_, dia dikagetkan oleh satu suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ming!"

_Deg…_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping, depan, belakang tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Sampai dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya, dan dengan hati-hati dia menengok ke arah atas, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, pandangannya mulai berpindah ke arah atas, dan ternyata…tidak ada siapapun disitu.

Dengan cepat dia mengubah pandangannya ke arah depan.

_Deg.._

"Hahh!"

Jantungnya berdentum keras, dengan kaki yang lemas, karena saat dia menoleh ke arah kaca. Dia melihatnya, pria tampan bertuxedo dengan darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan pria itu ada di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menutup matanya erat, takut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Detik kemudian,

"Hey pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Setengah berbisik, suara itu tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Tolong siapapun kau. Tolonglah pergi!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada lemah.

Sungmin tetap berusaha untuk berkata-kata walau dia sangat takut, dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup erat.

Agak lama, setelah itu tak terdengar suara itu lagi. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dia menatap kaca, juga mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Fiuh, untung saja sudah hilang."

Lega, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Saat dia membalikkan badan…

"HHYAAAAAHHHHH!"

_Bruk.._

OoOoOoO

**Sungmin's POV**

"Ming"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menatap ke sekelilingku dan mendapati satu sosok pria tampan yang aku cintai ada dihadapanku.

"Kyu?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku, kau ingin berada disini bersamaku?" ucap Kyu, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang aku sangat sukai dari pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya sampai saat ini dan selamanya.

"Aku ingin, Kyu." Aku balas tersenyum

"Sungmin!"

_Deg…_

Siapa itu? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat tetanggaku, Hae.

"Kesinilah! Untuk apa kau disana?" Hae melambaikan tangannya, seperti mengajak.

"Ming! Ayo, sayang!"

Tanganku ditarik oleh Kyu. Aku menahan diriku, dan menatap matanya. Tatapan itu kosong dan dingin. Aku ingin ikut dia, tapi entah mengapa dalam sekejap saat aku menatap ke dalam matanya aku menjadi, takut.

"SUNGMIN!"

_Tap.._

Mataku terbuka dan aku terbangun dengan posisi duduk, aku mengedarkan arah pandanganku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Ini tidak sama dengan tempat tadi.

"Ini dimana?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi dan mulai mengenali kalau tempat ini adalah kamarku sendiri.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"Siapa?" tanyaku

"Ini aku" oh..Donghae

"Masuklah!"

_Cklek…_

Pintu terbuka, dan aku melihat Donghae membawa nampan, dia berjalan ke arahku, lalu dia menaruh nampan itu diatas pahaku.

"Makanlah."

Aku memakan makanan itu dengan lesu.

1 suap..

2 suap..

"Hoek.."

Aku merasa mual dan langsung berlari ke toilet. Dan beranjak ke wastafel, memuntahkan semuanya.

Dengan lesu aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan mendapat tatapan heran dari Hae.

"Kau kenapa, Min?"

"Aku malas makan. Dan kurasa, aku ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tadinya, ku pikir kau mau ditemani, soalnya baru saja aku menelepon Hyukkie untuk menemanimu."

Aku meliriknya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Aku titip salam saja untuk Hyuk. Lebih baik kalian berdua pergilah berkencan."

"Hehe, benar juga. Siapa tahu jika aku pergi berkencan, hubungan kami bisa lebih dekat lagi."

Aku diam, malas menanggapi lagi. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari hal itu, lalu dia langsung keluar.

OoOoOoO

"_**sometimes what you're most afraid of doing is the very thing that will set you free" **__**―**__**unknown**_

**Author POV**

Terlihat Sungmin dengan sedikit lemas menyederkan punggungnya ke tiang kasur, dan tatapannya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi itu, tiba-tiba telepon yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, bordering.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, tangannya berusaha meraih telepon wireless tersebut. Dan dia mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Halo" sapa Sungmin

"…."

"Halo?" Sekali lagi Sungmin menyapa orang diseberang sana yang tak diketahui siapa.

"…."

Sungmin ikut diam, dan agak lama. Terdengar suara,

"Be-benarkah ini Lee Sungmin-oppa?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia merasa mengenali suara ini tapi dia lupa.

"Iya benar. Ini siapa?"

"Sungmin! Ini aku, SunKyu!"

_Glek.._

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, dia kaget.

"S-SunKyu? Lee SunKyu?" Sungmin mencoba menyakinkan orang diseberang sana yang sedang meneleponnya. Sekedar meyakinkan kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Iya oppa! Kau lupa dengan suaraku, eoh?!"

"Hehe, maafkan aku."

_Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus meneleponku sih? Dan darimana dia tahu nomor telepon yang baru? Batin Sungmin._

"Oppa! Kau pasti bingung, kenapa aku menelepon dan darimana aku mendapatkan nomor teleponmu yang baru kan?"

_Tentu saja. Batin Sungmin lagi tanpa menjawab_.

"Begini, pertama aku mendapatkan nomormu dari tetanggamu yang tampan itu. Hehe, Lee Donghae? Seingatku sih itu namanya."

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Begini, oppa. Eomma dan Appa memintamu untuk pulang."

"Lalu?" kali ini Sungmin menanggapi.

"Mereka…hum, begini..oppa. Kau tidak mau lihat, hum..shh. Aduh, aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya."

Sungmin memutar matanya kesal.

"Ada apa sih? Ck.." Sungmin mendecak sebal kalau adiknya mulai bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Hum, begini saja deh. Oppa, kau tidak mau lihat. K-kyuhyun oppa?"

_Deg.._

Sungmin terlihat membisu saat mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Oppa, ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali."

Sungmin diam, dan terus berdiam diri.

"Oppa!? OPPA!"

"Hah? Iya?" Sungmin kembali tersadar,

"Bagaimana? Oppa kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya SunKyu dan sepertinya gadis ini tahu kalau oppanya masih merasa berat untuk kembali.

"Appa dan eomma setuju dengan keberadaanku yang mencintai Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas jenis kelamin kami sama." Sungmin langsung _to the point_

"Hah! Iya aku tidak tahu kalau masalah itu. Appa dan eomma menyuruhku untuk berkata seperti tadi untuk mengancammu, oppa. EH! Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Ya Tuhan, aku keceplosan." Kata SunKyu dan dia kepanikan sendiri sepertinya.

_Sudah kuduga, cih. Batin Sungmin._

"Sudahlah, kalian semua yang maunya aku tidak ada kehidupan kalian. Aku sudah memilih begini, kenapa harus diganggu sih? Aku bisa membiayai semuanya sendiri, maksudku dengan Kyuhyun. Haha." Sungmin tersenyum dengan perkataannya, dia bangga sudah bisa berbicara dengan kata-kata yang keras.

"Kyuhyun-oppa? Ya Tuhan sadarlah, Sungmin-oppa?! Kembali kesini, aku mohon." Adiknya masih memaksa, tentu saja. Itu pantas-pantas saja dilakukan oleh seorang adik untuk kebaikan sang kakak.

Sungmin sepertinya terlihat sangat kesal, lalu dia mematikan teleponnya dan menaruh kembali.

Dia meringuk, memeluk lututnya erat sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ming."

Sungmin menyadari kehadiran seseorang, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyu?"

"Hm, tadi dari adikmu ya?" Tanya Kyu, dia duduk di kasur, tepat disebelah Sungmin.

"Iya, kau tahu? Semua orang dirumah menyuruhku pulang, gila kan? Cih, setelah mereka menentang hubungan kita, aku sudah memilih hidup seperti ini. Lalu, seenaknya menyuruh kembali. Kau tahu kan, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak aku ingin lakukan dihidupku." Sungmin mendengus sebal,

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkahnya, langsung merengkuh pria imut ini ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau adalah milikku Ming. Tapi, aku pikir kau tidak boleh menjadi anak nakal terus." Kyuhyun mulai mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu ke kedua pipinya dan terakhir di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas ciuman itu,

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu? Anak nakal? Selama ini aku selalu menjadi seorang yang baik dan menuruti semua yang kau mau." Sepertinya Sungmin tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyu.

"Hehe, kau tersinggung ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menarik sebelah bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Yang benar saja lagian." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan langsung dicium oleh Kyu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, Ming. Ku pikir, memang sepertinya lebih baik kau kembali."

_Deg…_

Sungmin merasa seperti ditembak tepat dikepalanya, mati rasa dan membeku.

Dia diam.

"Hey, Ming. Kau kenapa?"

"Sungmin!"

_Cklek…_

_PLAK._

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, dan saat bersamaan juga Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun.

"KAU BODOH KARENA SUDAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, KYU!"

Sungmin beranjak pergi, lalu didepan pintu kamarnya ada Hyuk dan Donghae.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa?!"

Mereka bingung karena melihat Sungmin yang marah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Sungmin menatap mereka agak lama, lalu memeluk Hyuk, Hyuk merengkuh pundak Sungmin lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sementara Donghae menatap ke seluruh kamar Sungmin, dia bingung.

"Sungmin tadi menampar siapa ya? Menampar angin? Haha. Ckck. Sudahlah. Mungkin mahluk itu lagi." Donghae mengangkat bahunya berusaha tak peduli, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu.

"Min, bisa kau ceritakan kau kenapa marah-marah sambil menangis begini?"

"Aku kesal, Hyuk." Jawab Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kesal karena apa dan karena siapa?" Tanya Donghae, lalu dia duduk dihadapan kedua orang ini, Sungmin dan Hyuk.

"Kyu, dia memintaku untuk kembali." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyuhyun? Bukankah..dia"

Belum selesai Hyuk berbicara sudah disela oleh Donghae.

"Ah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja diluar?"

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengiyakan,

"Hm, Min. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hyukkie, boleh kan? Sambil mengambilkan segelas air untukmu." Tanya Hae.

"Tentu."

Hae menarik tangan Hyuk, lalu mereka ke dapur.

"Kau ini! Hah!" Belum Hae angkat bicara Hyuk langsung memukul lengannya,

"Aduh, maaf Hyukkie. Sepertinya kau jangan bahas apa-apa dulu tentang Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa? Aku sebal, setiap dia menangis alasannya pasti nama yang sama."

"Iya aku mengerti, intinya kau harus menahan rasa penasaranmu itu oke?" Hae berusaha meyakinkan Hyuk.

"Hah, baiklah. Sana kau kembali saja temani dia, biar aku yang bawakan minuman." Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat Hyuk lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah tenang? Hyuk yang bawakan minumnya, Min." kata Hae.

"Ya, lumayan." Sungmin tersenyum.

Tak lama, Hyuk membawakannya minuman dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hae.

"Hm, tiba-tiba aku merasa malas. Kalian berdua, makan saja diluar. Hyuk, sebenarnya Hae berniat mengajakmu kencan tuh." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hae, dan disambut pelototan olehnya.

"Yang benar?" Hyuk menatap Donghae, dan justru tatapan itu membuat Hae salah tingkah.

"Ah..hm..i-itu. Aku hehe, ssh. Sungmin lebih baik tadi aku tidak mengajakmu pergi ya." Donghae tersenyum sejenak ke arah Hyuk lalu sekejap memelototi Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Hae." Hyuk bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Hae.

"Hah, kau setuju Hyuk?" Hae langsung bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hyuk.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hyuk pergi dulu ya, Ming." Donghae tersenyum lebar kepada Sungmin.

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah kalian."

"Tentu sajaa."

_Blam_..

Pintu tertutup.

OoOoOoO

"_**Tears are words that need to be written" ―**__**Paulo Coelho**_

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku menatap lurus kedepanku.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa semua menanyakan Kyuhyun, kenapa semua menginginkan aku kembali. Bahkan orang yang aku cintai pun menyuruhku kembali.

Aku sudah memilih begini, aku tidak masalah dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Toh aku masih bisa bekerja sambilan untuk menyari uang jika aku mau dan Kyuhyun mengizinkan.

Yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa? Apa yang sedang ada di hidupku?

Aku menangisi hidupku untuk kesekian kalinya, sampai rasanya aku lelah. Dan benar-benar lelah.

"HAHHHH!"

_PRANG,.._

"Ming! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan gelas itu?" suara Kyu?

"Biarkan saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" aku Sungmin yang penurut, sudah mulai menjadi pembangkang.

"Kau!"

Plak.

Kyu? Dia menamparku? Tidak mungkin. Kenapa itu? Aku melihat diriku di tampar oleh orang yang aku cintai, sampai aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kyu, kenapa kau selalu begini?" itu aku?

"Ini pilihan hidupmu kan, Ming?" Kyuhyun? Dia tertawa dan wajahnya terlihat kejam.

Plak.

Ya Tuhan, aku ditampar lagi olehnya.

Aku melihat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil serpihan gelas kaca lalu hendak melemparnya ke arahku. Sampai,

"TIDAK!"

_Tap.._

Aku mengerjapkan mataku,

"hah! Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Aku bermimpi?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ya ampun. Aku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Tunggu, tapi. Kenapa rasanya begitu…nyata?

"_Ming!"_

_Deg…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello, readers,reviewers~**

**Akhirnya aku terbebas dari seluruh soal-soal ujian, dan bisa melanjutkan cerita ini kembali. Sebenernya, chap 2 Schatten itu udah aku bikin sedikit sedikit di kertas pas lagi selesai belajar. Tapi, Saking stressnya gara-gara ujian, aku kelupaan naro itu kertas dimana dan ternyata numpuk bareng kisi-kisi ujian. -_- Jadinya baru update sekarang. Hoho.**

**Mohon maaf readers, kalau banyak kesalahan*bow*. Maaf kalau typo, ada kata-kata yang kurang 'srek'. Mohon diampuni, hehe. Yak,**

**Don't be a silent readers ya, hehe. Jangan lupa, review ne:) **

**Arigatou, gamsa, thank you, TERIMAKASI~  
**

**Jec Ocha**

* * *

**Sekarang waktunya untuk bales review yang non acc~**

**OoOoOoO**

**To : Oppa**

"Oppa, maunya gimana? Haha, niatnya sih gitu tapi you will see~hehe. Sepertinya udah. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus oppa"

**To : Readers**

"Hoho, makasih yaa. Terus baca juga yaa, Thanks sudah review:) baca terus readerss"

**To : sissy**

"Yaampun, jadi Kyu udah meninggal? Kok ada rohnya? #authordigebukin#. Oke ini sudah lanjut. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : ****Miiinie**

"Gatau ni, author galau*eh. You will see~hehe. INI AUTHOR UDAH UPDATE, DIBACA YAA. Hoho. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa hehe"

**To : Human**

"Bentar kamu kepo sama chap ini? Aku kepo sama namamu loh-_- author udah tau kamu human'-'/. Hehe thanks ya human udah review:)"

**To : 5351**

"Wadaww, makasii yaa. Ini sudah lanjutinn, baca yaa hehe. Next chap ya, makasi sarannya. Coba kamu miscall Kyu dia masih hidupkah?*author dicekek*. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : Kyumin Joyer**

"Masih rahasia:P. Hoho, biar author dan suami tercinta author yang tau*mepet-mepet ke Siwon*. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : Mingstares**

"Amiin, kamu juga keren(?) hehe. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus okee"


End file.
